The Stars
It is well known by wizards, that the magic of the world comes from the stars, and that through the immitation of their movement as well as their secret names, spells are produced. Changes in the stars over years have even changed the very fundamentals of how magic works in the world (most recently an abundance of low level magic leeking into the world has allowed an unlimited use of cantrips). but what isn't so known, is that forknowledge of the stars patterns can be used to enhance magic by those able to predict and adjust. For a more detaild lay out of the stars follow this link to the''' Astronomy of Lorald. '''Types of Stars There are six basic types of stars, that travel in groups of constellations; Greater Primarys, Lesser Primarys, Secondaries, Tertaries, Rogue Stars and Mother Stars. Greater Primarys govern the different schools of magic and all rotate around a central distant point in space. These are are sometimes referred to as House of magic. These rotate clockwise. Lesser Primarys '''govern more esoteric elements of magic and also circle at the galaxy's central point but at a different pace to the greater primaries. These rotate anticlockwise. '''Secondarys '''tackle more specific aspects of magic and each set tend to circle around the lesser primarys, sometimes at a great distance and varying speed. These rotate clockwise. '''Tertiarys '''are all mixxd and varies clusters of stars that rotate round the opposite axis of the others and change patterns as the interact with the other constellations, making them very difficult to cataglogue. '''Rogue Stars are starts that travel on their own path and affect magic in minor and unpredictable ways. Mother Stars 'are stars that are created (or possibly pulled) into the galaxy when exceptionally powerful (over 10 HD) out planer beings enter the world. 'Effects of the Stars on Magic The patterns of the stars that are seen in the sky are known to be a delayed image of their true position, due to the the distorting effect of space beyond the worlds reach. This makes it near impossible to predict where certain combinations are forming that will, when combined, enhance certain spells. That being said though, there are some ways to predeict likely clusters, by knowledge attained by astronomers over the centuries, someone skilled in such an art can use assess based on current trends in star paths (most the ireegualr tertiarys) which spells will be most favourable. These benefits are only accessable to those who know what to alter in their casting (requiring a Spellcraft check and a Full Round Action) and not just by coincidence. The feat Star Mastery '(see below) allows better use of these rules. 'Random Spell Enhancement Table Greater Primarys ' Each school is it its house for 42 days *'Sustinata ''(transmutation)'' - January 13th - Feburary 26th *'IluziJa '(illusion) - Feburary 27th - April 12th *'VospevanJe '(enchantment) - April 13th - May 26th *'Apeliram '(conjuarion) - ''(May 27th - July 12th *'Opreslesti (aburation) - ''July 13th - August 26th) *'Makromank '(necromancy) - (August 27th - October 12th *'PovikuanJe '(evocation) - October 13th - November 26th *'Bovestvena ''(divination)'' - November 27th - December 12th side note = this sytems was once used to messure the dates, and known as the magian callender Lesser Primary These rotate over 18 years *1-10%''' Urbava ''(conception) ''affects spells of the '''charm '''and '''glamor '''subschools *11-20% Kancelar ''(planes) ''affects spells of th e '''calling '''and '''teleportation '''subschools *21-30% Tenesmsa'' (empowering) ''any spells that affect energy or increase stats *31-40% Mlecna (time) affects spells of the '''creation '''and scrying subschools *41-50% Technost'' (change) affects spells of the '''polymorph '''and '''pattern s'ubschools *51-60% Toldoth (utilize) affects spells of the '''phantasm '''subschool *61-70% Pelorus (shape) affects spells of the 'healing '''and '''figment '''subschools *71-80% '''Omnital '(binding) affects spells of the summoning subschool (this is also the moon, which has its own special rules) see The Moon *81-00% None there is no lesser primary in the current house '''Secondary Secondary constellations rotate around primary stars (both greater and lesser) and are listed under their axis stars. Though these are not all true descriptors (such as acid, air, fire etc.) they can be used as guide to the theoretical descriptors of the spell (such as cone for a cone spell of logic for an intelligence spell) and thus forward refered to as the descriptor from now on. % RESULT CONSTELLATION NAME (DESCRIPTOR) DETAILS #'BOZESTVENA': Odena (inspiration) #Razgovor (communication) affects spells with the language-depenendant descriptor #Smisla (sense) #Razumen (logic) #Sustinata (transmutation) #Rezonanara (resonance) #Razbere (understand) #'ILIZjA: '''Tisina (silence) #'VOSSPEVANjE: Senka (shadow) #IJubov (love) #Hapredok (progress) #Hrabost (courage) #Dadevam (hope) #SpienJa (sleep) #Zelba (desire) #Gordost (pride) #'APELIRAN: '''Razmina (exchange) #Voblizina (open) #'OPRELESTI: 'Doverba (trust) #'MAKROMANK: 'Smrt (death) #Oh Ziveenja (undeath) #Zivot (life) #Temninata (darkness) #'POVIKUVANjE: 'Ramnoteza (balance) #'OMNITAL: 'Nadvoresniot (summon outer planes) #Vnatresniot (summon inner planes) #OsloboduvanJe (release) #Naracki (orders) #Prekinete (interrupt) #Egzil (exile) #Prevox (transport) #'TECHNOST: 'Izgradi (build out of) #Dvinznje (movement) #Sozdade (create) #Privremni (temporary) #PokraJoa (addition) #Sustinata (transmute) #Odlee (resist) #Iscedi (drain) #'URBAVA: 'Izgeld (appearance) #Urbavina (beauty) #Silna (strength) #Gelemina (size) #Licnost (personality) #Sekavam (memory) #Misla (thoguhts) #ZdrarJe (health) #Se Razviva (evolve) #ZaJakot (attraction) #Mizla (though) #Golemina (size) #'PELORUS: 'Knus (cone) #Magla (fog) #Rafal (burst) #Mnozete (multiply) #Zraci (ray) #Posipete (spray) #Sfera (sphere) #Iskra (spark) #Krug (circle) #'KANCELAR: 'Dobro (good) #Zlo (evil) #Etericni (ethreal) #Senka (shadow) #Zakonot (law) #Dzvezdeata (astral) #KvinteseniJa (magic) #Haos (chaos) #Sekira (sentience) #'TENEMSA: 'Um Kursumi (telekinesis) #Kiselina (acid) #Vozduh (air) #Voda (water) #Brizina (speed) #Zvuci (sound) #Sila (force) #Sveko (light) #Zeleza) metal #Ogan (fire) #Molnja (lightning) #Iadno (cold) #Slepi (blind) #Odrazana (paralysis) #Monk (energy) #Prirodata (nature) #Ez (sonic) #Drvo (wood) #Zemjata (earth) #'TOLDOTH: '''OtkrivanJe na (detect) #Vid (see) #Izmami (deceive) #Drugi (others) #Sama (self) #Muvia (reshape) #Proteraat (from the self) #Pecat (lock in place) #Otstrani (remove) #Viari (restore) #Otpad (waste) #Vrati (replenish) '''Tertiary Tertiary stars and constellations are to complex and varied to detail here, reshaping and forming new paterns based on the other stars, and dealing with the minor minutia of the spellcasting process, but occasionally there are some rare formations (5% chance) of reoccuring descritptors: #Jadat (eat) #Bogatstuud (wealth) #Zlato (gold) #Srebrena (silver) #Skapocen (mineral) #PrenasocavanJe (redirect) #Korumpirani (corruption) Rogue Stars Rogue stars are unique or very hard to predict, there is only a 1% chance each week of a rogue star being presence in the active house. These have additional strange effects on spells that are part of the stella alignment but are even harder to utilize, having an extra +5 to the DC for each adjusted level (listed in the brackets below) and with the chance of a spell mishap as with scrolls (DC 10 Wisdom check). These allow the use of some ratrher odd and unusal feats when applied to the spells eligable: #'Unnamed Star' - Bouncing Spell Metamagic (+1) You can direct a failed spell against a different target. #'Unnamed Star' - Burning Spell (+2) - Spell with the acid or fire descriptor deals extra damage the next round. #'Unnamed Star' - Coaxing Spell (+2+) A mind-affecting spell modified by this feat affects mindless oozes and vermin as if they weren't mindless. #'Unnamed Star' - Concussive Spell (+2) - Spell with the sonic descriptor gains a debilitating concussive effect. #'Unnamed Star' - Consecrate Spell (+2) Spell is maximized against evil creatures and creatures with the evil subtype. #'Unnamed Star' - Dazing Spell (+3) You can daze creatures with the power of your spells. #'Unnamed Star' - Disruptive Spell (+1) Your magical energies cling to enemies, interfering with their spellcasting. #'Unnamed Star' - Echoing Spell (+3) Cast a spell a second time. #'Unnamed Star' - Ectoplasmic Spell (+1) Your spells breach the gulf between dimensions, sending ghostly emanations into the ether. APG #'Unnamed Star' - Elemental Spell (+1) You can manipulate the elemental nature of your spells. #'Unnamed Star' - Empower Spell (+2) Increase spell variables by 50%. #'Unnamed Star' - Flaring Spell (+1) Spell with the fire, light, or electricity descriptor dazzles creatures it affects. #'Unnamed Star' - Focused Spell (+1) When you cast a spell that affects more than one creature, one opponent findsit more difficult to resist. #'Unnamed Star' - Intensified Spell (+1) Increase maximum damage dice by 5 levels. #'Jink Star' - Jinxed Spell (+1) - Any two metamagic feats, Halfling Jinx trait. A creature that fails its saving throw against a jinxed spell also suffers the effects of your jinx. #'Unnamed Star' - Spell (+1) Instantaneous area effect spell lasts for 1 round #'Unnamed Star' - Merciful Spell (+0) -Spell inflicts nonlethal damage instead of lethal. #'Unnamed Star' - Persistent Spell (+2) Creatures who saved against a spell must save again. #'Unnamed Star' - Piercing Spell (+1) - Affected spell treats creatures with SR as having an SR of 5 lower. #'Unnamed Star' - Quicken Spell +4 - Cast spell as a swift actio. #'Unnamed Star' - Reach Spell (Special) -Increase spell range to higher range category. #'Unnamed Star' - Rime Spell (+1) - Spell with the cold descriptor also entangles creatures if the spell damages them. #'Unnamed Star' - Selective Spell (+1) Spellcraft 10 ranks Exclude targets from an area effect spell #'Unnamed Star' - Shadow Grasp (+1) Tenebrous Spell, Umbral Spell. Entangle creatures with spells you cast that have the darkness descriptor. #'Unnamed Star' - Sickening Spell (+2) -Sicken creature with spell damage. #'Unnamed Star' - Thanatopic Spell (+2) Knowledge (religion) 6 ranks, Spell Focus (necromancy) Affected spell’s death effects, energy drain, and negative levels affect undead UM #'Unnamed Star' - Tenebrous Spell (+0) - Spells you cast in dim light or darkness are harder to resist or dispel. ISM #'Gnomeshiv '- Threatening Illusion (+3) Cause a target to believe your illusion is a threat. #'Unnamed Star' - Threnodic Spell (+3) - Change a mind-affecting spell so it can affect undead, but not living creatures. #'Unnamed Star' - Thundering Spell (+2) - Deafen creature with spell damage. #'Unnamed Star' - Toppling Spell (+2) - Spell with the force descriptor knocks targets prone. UM #'Unnamed Star' - Umbral Spell (+3) - Spell gains the darkness descriptor and target of the spell radiates darkness in 10-foot radius while the spell is in effect. ISM 'Mastering the Stars' Utilizing the power in the paterns of the stars require several things, first of all a good knowledge of astrological patterns; second the relevant spells, and third the training to modified spells based on these occurances. Under optional rules, the later of these may be attempted without the feat at great penalty and risk of the spell being lost (see the feat description below. Step One - Stella Alignments Once per week a DM rolls on the tabels above for House, Primary and Secondary to get a school, subschool and descriptor, these are the types of spells affected. It is possibile, if not more than likely there will be a subschool that doesn't belong to the school (figment to the evocation school for example) but this doesn't matter. Detecting the stella alignenets is not easy though, requiring an hour and a Knowledge (astronomy) check: The DC is increased by 20 during the day. Step Two - Appropriate Spells For each quality the spells has in common with the stella alignment (school, subschool or descriptor) it goes up one step on the table below, for a possible maximum of three: Step Three - Modifying Spells If a spell is fits the categories, a caster may try and give the spell the appropriate feat of their choice. This requires a spellcraft check (and a -10 modifier to the roll without the Star Mastery Feat - see below) and requires a full-round action (if the spell usually requires longer, double the casting time). Failure on this check loses the spell, but success adds the metamagic feat at no extra cost.